


Should we be (or not to be)?

by pipsiev2



Series: Halloween drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, And hyungwon as Allison, Introspection, Kinda, Lee Minhyuk as Stiles, M/M, Son Hyunwoo as Derek, Sort of? - Freeform, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolf Yoo Kihyun, feat Kihyun as Scott, somewhat spoilers to season 1 of teen wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Kihyun thinks about his relationship with Hyungwon.





	Should we be (or not to be)?

**Author's Note:**

> Teen wolf AU with:  
> Yoo Kihyun as Scott McCall  
> Chae Hyungwon as Allison Argent  
> Lee Minhyuk as Stiles Stilinski  
> Son Hyunwoo as Derek Hale
> 
> A.K.A I thought about teen wolf and then I thought about Halloween and so this 200 word mess came to creation

“You know, your parents are probably going to try to kill me when they find out that I’m a werewolf, right?”

It amazed him, sometimes, that this had all started not even six months ago. All the sneaking in, sneaking out, hiding in closets. Six months ago he hadn’t even known that werewolves existed, and now not only _was_ he one, but he was dating a werewolf _hunter,_ nonetheless.

Sometimes, Kihyun wondered what would’ve happened had he not gone with Minhyuk, had he stayed at home instead of going to check out the corpse. Instead being bitten by Hyunwoo’s sociopathic uncle, he probably would have been practicing for lacrosse or sleeping. Life would be as normal as ever.

_But-_

But then he would have never spoken to Hyungwon. Would have never overheard his conversation with his mom. Would have never given the pretty transfer student the pencil that he had forgotten. Might have never gotten the chance to date him.

Would things have been better if they had never started dating?

He was glad to be with Hyungwon, no doubt about it. Hyungwon made him happy, made him feel safe. Not to mention that he got along with Minhyuk, too, which was a plus. But was it too much? Did it distance Hyungwon from his family, having to keep that secret?

Minhyuk had told him that only time would tell, but does time apply to this?

The only way to tell was to move forward, as they’ve been doing all along.

There was a grasp of his hand and a gentle hand on his cheek, a moment secured in intimacy.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon breathed out, “but that doesn’t mean I’ll let them.”


End file.
